Ebrios
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Sherlock y John beben demás en una tarde de aburrimiento lo cual provoca que secretos de ambos (principalmente de Sherlock) salgan a flote. Pero a la mañana siguiente, con el efecto del alcohol evaporado uno de los dos no recordará en absoluto nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Ebrios**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

Internamente maldecía a Lestrade; maldecía al estúpido clima de Londres; a los criminales mediocres que esa semana habían aparecido con asesinatos insulsos carentes de algo que alimentara mi cerebro… ¿y por qué no? Maldecía al idiota de Moriarty por no aparecer con un buen juego que evitara que mis neuronas se pudriesen. Pero, como dije, internamente: porque para evitarle las molestias a mi compañero de piso, permanecía (violín en mano) parado frente a la ventana fingiendo que mataba un gato al tocar las desafinadas cuerdas del instrumento.

La tormenta aporreaba los cristales del 221B, y las gotas de agua resbalando en un zigzag casi armonioso no resultaban distractores para mí. ¡Mi mente se podría! ¡¿Por qué nadie podía entender eso?!

Dejé el violín un lado, harto. Crucé mis brazos bufando de exasperación, pues un rayo azul acaba de surcar el grisáceo cielo de sur a norte aumentando la intensidad de esa tormenta. El repiqueteo de la lluvia en las ventanas sumado al crepitar de la chimenea a mis espaldas me calmó lo suficiente para girarme en redondo.

Me sentí satisfecho al ver a John. Al menos yo no era el único aburrido allí. Mi amigo jamás solía quedarse dormido leyendo, pero en esta ocasión yacía en su sofá roncando como un crío, repantingado y con un libro abierto entre sus lánguidas manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas.

Lo observé durante un instante. La palidez de ese día y las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la chimenea en el rostro de John hicieron que me diese un vuelco el corazón, si así se podía describir a la sensación de perder el aire a la vez que el pulso en mis venas iba ascendiendo hasta las nubes. Respiré un par de veces, guardando como siempre la compostura.

John era tan…tan… guapo. No era la primera vez que yo lo pensaba, pero si la primera en que tenía la oportunidad de contemplarlo a mis anchas sin el temor de que descubriera que lo espío a media noche, en su habitación, mientras duerme. De alguna forma eso me ayuda a pensar… verlo es un sedante efectivo para mi enloquecida mente.

Suspiro al notar sus labios entreabiertos. La forma en que sus cabellos rubios cortos le delinean su frente marcada por los años. La manera en que sus párpados cerrados terminados en unas espesas pestañas rubias lo hacen lucir tan inocente. ¡Cuánto no daría por poder besar esas mejillas sonrojadas por el sopor del sueño! ,¡Por poder pasear perezosamente mis labios por ese pecho que sube y baja en un compás armónico como esa armonía que él da a mi vida!

Aprieto mis labios al descubrirme pensando todo aquello. Quiero apartar esas ideas de mi mente, mas sé que es imposible. Nunca esperé ser más que un pedazo de porquería para la sociedad, un maldito sociópata al cual todos miraban temerosos, y justo cuando me veía rentando un cuartucho para mí solo y drogándome allí hasta morir de una sobredosis… apareció John.

Era la única persona capaz de recordarme que a pesar de ser transporte, ese pulso acelerado, ese músculo batiendo frenético en mi pecho, significaba algo. Significaba que aun cuando me consideraba un torpe emocional, un inútil social, el más grosero y detestable de todos los humanos; siempre estaría John, llamándome "amigo".

La palabra no dolía, la verdad. Porque desde que nos mudamos al 221B de Baker Street esperé que pronto se diese cuenta del fenómeno que soy y se marchase azotando la puerta. El hecho de que me considerase un amigo me parecía exagerado. Yo no era merecedor de esa palabra.

Sin embargo esa parte ególatra de mi esperaba más. Quería más que su amistad: si yo era el cerebro y John el corazón quería que fuese mí corazón…

Antes de que mis pensamientos concluyesen John bostezó, apretando los parpados y extendiendo los brazos. Había despertado. Así que devolví mi mascara de frialdad a su sitio y medio sonreí mirándolo lacónico.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó en medio del bostezo, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

-Deduciéndote, obviamente- dije, y altivo, me dirigí al otro extremo de la sala, tomando un periódico viejo que arrojé a las manos de John. –Ningún caso en semanas- se quejé tumbándome en el sofá, cuan largo era, y apretando los labios. -¡Es indignante!- exclamé retorciéndome, mi cuerpo parecía entumecido.

-Sherlock, ya aparecerá algo…hasta tanto porque no jugamos…-propuso John.

Dando un salto del sofá abrí los ojos como platos. Sonriendo de medio lado. No le hallaba gran cosa a ese juego que John me indicó el otro día, pero me agradaba las conclusiones absurdas a las cuales se podía llegar. Era como jugar a descubrir las estupideces de Anderson; burlarse en su cara sin que me llamara "fenómeno" como si tal cosa.

-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!- rió John falsamente, irguiéndose y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Es solo _**cluedo-**_ protesté ante su rotunda negativa.

-La victima no es el culpable, y tampoco el hipotético perro de la victima. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! Jugar contigo otra vez ese juego sería suicida- exclamó, divertido, mientras a juzgar por el sonido de la cocina preparaba dos tazas de té, una sin azúcar.

Bufé en respuesta. Era un histérico a veces, pero aun así lo quería; aun si decía que yo era el histérico.

Regresó con una charola servida con dos tazas de té que colocó en la mesa de centro de la sala. Lo miré con ojo crítico.

-¿Qué tal si…?- me puse de pie al instante, podía haber algo que pudiésemos hacer con todo ese tiempo de vagancia. Saqué de entre los libros una vieja botella de wiski que conseguí como regalo de un caso. John me miró con desaprobación. –No te volverás Harry por beber un par de copas.

-No he comido mucho, y eso es demasiado añejo como para destaparlo solo porque estás abu…-iba a decir, pero antes de que pudiera concluir tiré del corcho con una pinza de laboratorio, y serví el licor en dos vasos que de alguna manera habían terminado sobre la chimenea.

John acabó de un sorbo su té y recibió el whisky ofrecido. Me senté en mi sofá frente a él y mirándolo desafiante tomé el primer sorbo de la bebida. Era asquerosa, pero el sabor pareció agradarle a John así que continué bebiendo. Después de todo ese calor entrando por mi garganta a mi estómago prácticamente vació me hizo sentir reconfortado.

Vaso tras vaso empezamos a hablar más. Cada trago que ingería me hacía sentir más humano, tranquilizaba mi mente. Aunque John ciertamente parecía un idiota cuando llevábamos la media botella.

-Esto es… estúpido- conjeturó en tono sabihondo, sonriendo.

-Tú eres estúpido- temo que mi voz sonaba más mal de lo que yo escuchaba a esas alturas.

-Ya sé, juguemos algo- propuso él, mis ojos volvieron a iluminarse- Y no es cluedo- advirtió, fruncí mis labios y bebí más licor sirviéndole a él.-¿Verdad o reto?-

Y así empezó un juego que ahora me preguntó por que demonios empezamos. Era una forma idiota de confesar nuestras intimidades, camuflando la curiosidad con retos insulsos.

De todas formas fui yo quién dio rienda suelta al seguirle la corriente a John Watson.

-Verdad- declaré sonriendo.

-¿Por qué la riña entre Mycroft y tú?- preguntó John.

Seguíamos bebiendo.

-Bueno…porque cuando yo era niño él solía instruirme en eso de la deducción. Si bien yo poseía el don de observar no lo había desarrollado demasiado hasta los cinco años. Así que según yo esa "ayuda" que Mycroft me brindó solo me convirtió en un fenómeno.- declaré, las palabras parecían solo saltar de mi boca.

John asintió.

-Verdad- escogió.

-¿Por qué: tres continentes Watson?- inquirió, curioso.

Rió abiertamente, y tuvo que beber otro vaso de un solo trago antes de responder.

-Pues, porque cuando me enlisté en el ejército fuimos a América un grupo de soldados y pues ahí habían mujeres muuuy lindas… y también en Gran Bretaña, así como en Afganistán un par de doctoras compañeras mías- sonrió tontamente, resbalando su trasero en el sofá. Antes de que yo pudiera elegir, dijo:-¿Asexual? ¿De verdad?- levantando una ceja.

-Se podría decir que últimamente sí- respondí secamente. -¿Con cuántas mujeres?- lancé. Esto ya era el juego de las preguntas.

-No llevo una cuenta…Sherl- susurró mi nombre haciéndome estremecer. Escudé mi nerviosismo bebiendo más.- ¿Últimamente? ¿Has sentido algo especial por alguien alguna vez?-

-Sí. Su nombre era Víctor Trevor, un compañero de universidad- dije, y John frunció los labios al parecer quería más información que eso. -¿Hombres?- interrumpí antes de que dijese algo.

Nervioso, echó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, y bebió dos vasos seguidos, empezaba a tambalearse aún sentado.

-No. Aunque en el ejército, debo confesar, me sentí atraído por un par de amigos pero jamás nadie lo supo- dijo, curvando sus labios, melancólico. Luego volvió la vista hacia una esquina en la sala- ¡Aunque ahora Mycroft debe saberlo!- gritó suponiendo que si bien allí no había una cámara, en algún lugar debía tener instalada mi hermano una.

Los dos rompimos a reír por lo que parecieron horas.

Después de tranquilizarnos, la cabeza ya me daba vueltas, y John lanzó una pregunta que ciertamente me dejó helado.

-¿Alguna vez has intentado suicidarte?- inquirió, su voz ronca.

-Sí- dije, no sabía porque estaba tan sincero esa tarde- Tres veces. La primera tenía doce, y quise saltar de un puente en una vía de alta velocidad. Es feo que a uno lo llamen fenómeno solo por ser diferente. Serlo no le hace un monstruo y mucho menos merecedor de que lo golpeen o encierren en casilleros- escupí furioso con los recuerdos de mi secundaria- Y la segunda, cuando estuve en la universidad. Nada importante -suspiré- Y la última antes de mudarnos. Yo… no lo sé solo una noche pensé que hacía preocupar a Mycroft, a mis padres, me drogaba como un idiota, no tenía una vida ni remotamente normal, llamaba idiotas a todos para justificar el hecho de que soy un fenómeno, y que en resumen era un pedazo de porquería. Así que me inyecte hasta que…nada fue claro -solté.

La mirada que me dedicó John me causó una punzada de culpa. No debía haber dicho eso, la tristeza embargó a mi amigo y ahora solo me sentía culpable.

Aclaró su garganta, y entonces supe que era mi turno.

-¿Alguna vez lo has intentado tú?-.

-Sí. Dos veces- respondió en tono estrangulado-la primera en Afganistán cuando murieron siete amigos en un tiroteo. Yo fui el único sobreviviente y me sentí tan mal porque no creí merecer esa vida que intenté ir en una misión y hacer que me maten. ¡Cobarde, lo sé! Pero es lo que pensé…

-¿Y la segunda?- entorne los ojos, pensando cómo alguien tan perfecto como John podía osar siquiera atentar contra su vida.

-Cuando saltaste de Bart´s. Me sentía tan vacío y roto

Ante esa respuesta ambos callamos. Sentí mis mejillas arder y bebimos un poco más para calmar la tensión.

-John, puedes prometerme algo…-dije de pronto. Él alzó la mirada hacia mí- Jamás, y menos por mi causa, te sientas roto. Tú eres…tú.

-¿Y eso qué demonios significa?- frunció el ceño.

-Que a pesar de que no signifique nada viniendo de alguien tan extraño como yo, eres más que perfecto-declaré torpemente. Él se limitó a sonreír.

La botella ya estaba por acabarse y ambos estábamos como una cuba.

-Reto- elegí de pronto, aprovechando el silencio.

John levantó su mirada como si acabara de regresar al mundo. Sus ojos azules me miraron intensamente.

-Solo…quédate quieto- susurró poniéndose de pie. Yo lo obedecí, colocando mis manos en los reposabrazos, hasta que lo vi acercarse tambaleando hacia mí. Colocó sus rodillas entre mis piernas semi abiertas, en el borde del sofá. Apoyó las manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Di un respingo al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi rostro. –No te muevas, por favor- suplicó.

-John ¿Qué es lo que…?-

Pero antes de que yo pudiese terminar esa pregunta sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos. Fue un momento sublime, porque realmente no era un beso, solo un suave roce de nuestras bocas. Un roce que envió una descarga por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar.

Las fuerzas de John fallaron, creo que a propósito, y en un segundo, estaba apoyado sobre mí. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

El reto era no moverme, pero de todas formas lo rodee con mis brazos aferrándome a él. Lo necesitaba cerca, porque sin él yo era un completo desastre. Sin John era un retazo inútil de destellos inconclusos; John me convertía en algo magnífico.

-Sherlock- murmuró en mi oído- ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que te ama?- inquirió temeroso.

-No meresco tales palabras, John. No porque no crea en ello, sino porque soy…una máquina- apreté mis parpados, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Apartó su cabeza de mi hombro. Sus manos atraparon mi rostro y su frente cayó sobre la mía. Quería besarlo, pero no me sentía capaz…

-Sherlock, mírame- pidió, dulcemente. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con los azules océanos suyos –Te amo, Sherlock Holmes. Y no eres una porquería, ni una máquina, ni mucho menos un fenómeno. Tú eres maravilloso- y de improviso me besó.

Ésta vez abriendo sus labios, succionando mi boca, y delineando mis labios con su lengua. Sus manos se deslizaron de mis mejillas hasta mi torso y esas caricias me hicieron soltar un gemido dentro de sus labios. Al abrir la boca introdujo su lengua, y empezó a moverla sobre la mía. Respondí por instinto, copiando sus movimientos, aferrándome a su espalda.

Besó mi cuello, acarició mis brazos, mi cabello, y yo respirando agitado, nervioso ciertamente, traté de hacer lo mejor para transmitir cuánto me gustaba eso.

-Sherlock, -jadeó sobre mi cuello- ¿Esta bien esto?.

-Lo está.- por instinto moví mis caderas contra las suyas y al sentirlo duro jadee. Él respondió a ese movimiento, y aunque suene poético e ilógico juro que ante cada movimiento ambos vibrábamos de placer en los brazos del otro.

No fui consciente del instante en que ambos fuimos levantándonos. Ni tampoco dueño de mis actos cuando mis brazos rodearon el cuello de John y las manos de él apretaron mi cintura contra su cuerpo.

Lo que sé es que nos sumergimos en un vórtice de besos, mordidas, gemidos y movimientos acompasados de nuestros cuerpos rozándose a contraste con los frenéticos respirares de nuestros pechos. Avanzamos juntos por el pasillo.

Quise controlarme, pero al cruzar la puerta sentí que aun con mis ojos cerrados, las lágrimas me ganaban la batalla. Ese miedo espeluznante al dolor, a ser lastimado o lastimar a alguien se apoderó de mi cuando sentí mis piernas doblarse en el borde del colchón.

Antes de poder reaccionar John me empujó sobre las sábanas, apresurándose a desabotonar mi camisa. Pero yo no podía. Tantas cosas daban vueltas en mi mente que mi cuerpo reaccionó temblando. Traté de controlar estos espasmos apretando las sábanas entre mis manos.

-Te amo- repetía John, quién habiendo deshecho mi camisa y la suya, repartía besos en mi cuello y torso. La calidez de sus labios sobre mi piel despertaba mi corazón muerto.

Desde siempre se me dijo que yo era incapaz de amar. Que yo no poseía un corazón. Mas ahora me resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que ese pulso acelerado dando votes contra mi pecho, amenazando con estallar cuando John posó sus manos en los bordes de mi pantalón y extendió su cuello alcanzando mis labios.

-Sherl- susurró rozando apenas mi boca, después lamiendo vehemente mis lágrimas saladas.

Temblé, abriendo los ojos para contemplar sus orbes azules que me miraban. Mi cerebro se había apagado, o quizá John me miraba tan intensamente que era él quién podía deducirme mientras yo me moría de incertidumbre por sus pensamientos ocultos.

-Yo…-empecé, pero él lo supo antes de que pudiese ponerlo en palabras.

Temblé al sentir sus dos brazos rodearme protectores. Su cuerpo recayó encima de mí.

-No puedo…- dije finalmente. –No es tan fácil.

John acarició mis imposibles cabellos mientras yo aferraba mis temblorosos dedos a su espalda desnuda.

-Perdóname-.

El alcohol nublaba mis sentidos y mi razón. Pero no mi miedo. Mi temor a decepcionarlo si lo hacíamos, a no darle el placer que él se merecía, el amor que tanto quería expresarle, y además que al día siguiente debido a nuestro estado de ebriedad no recordase nada.

Para cuando John besó mis labios supe darme cuenta de que había estado repitiendo disculpas sollozando como un crío. Me sentía estúpido y vulnerable. Pero a diferencia de todos los demás que aprovecharon esos momentos de debilidad en mi para herirme, John solo rodó en la cama apretándome en sus brazos. Me protegía.

Terminé sobre él, recibiendo un sin número de besos. Las manos de mi John acariciaron mi rostro y cuello como si temiese romperme.

Traté de recomponerme. Le devolví el beso y empecé nuevamente ese movimiento de mis caderas sobre las suyas. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas.

-Sherlock, basta- susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Me sentí desnudo ante él, pero en lugar de vergüenza, me invadió una sensación de tranquilidad. Por primera vez en mi vida existía realmente, como amigo y algo más, para alguien. Sus ojos me miraban y yo no tenía miedo de él.

-Lo siento…

Temí haber arruinado el momento. Pero John me sonrió.

-Podemos hacerlo otro día. Ahora solo duerme, Sherl.- abrazó mi torso contra su pecho, donde mi cabeza halló un tibio refugio.

Tampoco sé hasta que hora nuestros labios estuvieron juntos, devorando al otro. Ni cuando las manos de John dejaron de acariciar mi cuerpo a la vez que su respiración se acompasaba y mis ojos se cerraban.

Solo sé que dormí. No cerrando los ojos y descansando mi cuerpo, sino con los brazos de John siendo mi mundo, y eso fue suficiente para mi.

No recordé que junto con la noche se marchan los sueños así como los suspiros de nuestros sentimientos más profundos.

Al despertar me hallé solo en la cama.

La cabeza me daba mil vueltas, y dolía horrores. Traté de levantarme, cada hueso en mi cuerpo ardía como mil infiernos. Pero algo me exigía ver a John. Lo necesitaba.

El sol quemó mis ojos, y de todas formas me puse de pie, arrastrando mis pasos fui hasta el pasillo, apoyándome en los muros del apartamento para no caer. Trastabille en la puerta, y al sujetarme del marco del baño lo encontré.

Vi sus cabellos rubios, enredados en sus cabellos cortos. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y estaba sentado al pie de la tina de baño. No llevaba camisa, y se veía pálido y demacrado.

-¿John…?- pregunté aunque mi primer impulso fue correr a besarlo.

Levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos azules me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Una sonrisa amistosa surcó su rostro, pero solo fue eso… una sonrisa fraternal.

-¿Cuánto bebimos ayer? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Amanecí en el pasillo- señaló afuera del baño.

Lo deduje rápidamente, había salido de la habitación camino al baño después de unas horas de sueño, sin llegar a su destino.

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que la botella es historia- dije con voz inexpresiva, todavía escrutando lo que ocurría en su mente.

-Bien- suspiró John, poniéndose de pie.

Durante un segundo lo vi caminando hacia mi, besándome. De verdad lo hubiera querido. Sin embargo lo único que dijo al pasar por mi lado y palmear mi hombro fue:

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. La próxima no me dejes beber tanto- en un tono somnoliento mientras arrastraba los pies camino a las escaleras que llevan a su habitación.

Permanecí helado. Yo lo recordaba borrosamente, era lógico que John no lo haría. Escuché sus pasos en el primer escalón. En un impulso tonto corrí hasta la puerta.

-¡John!- grité. Crucé el umbral y él volteó a verme desde el primer escalón. Al ver su rostro cansado supe que solo lo fastidiaría. Además, él no recordaba nada de lo que le había dicho ayer; si se lo decía yo resultaría patético.

Su mirada inquisitiva me sacó de mis ideas.

-¿Irás a la clínica hoy?- pregunté tontamente.

-Sí- respondió asintiendo.

-Bien. Yo…- no sabía que agregar, señalé hacia la sala,- buscaré algún caso- sonreí tiesamente, escabulléndome fuera de su vista.

Lo escuché subir. Casi tan claramente como sentí un vacío insoportable crecer en mi corazón. El cual acababa de descubrir que tenía, para nada.

John no recordaba, y yo continuaba siendo el mismo pedazo de porquería de siempre.

Ingresé en mi habitación, dejándome caer en la cama. Respiré profundo con el rostro oculto en las almohadas: allí quedaba un poco de su aroma.

-John- suspiré consiente de que yo nunca tendría el valor de revelar lo ocurrido ayer.

Toqué mis labios y aspiré lo último de su esencia. Sería mi secreto, mi más preciado tesoro.

 **Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**

 **2**

Mi recuperación, de la borrachera en la noche pasada, fue rápida en relación a la de John. Sin embargo en ciertos momentos del largo día siguiente me pregunté como John podía haber superado tan rápido lo ocurrido entre ambos. Luego, con una punzada en mi pecho, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire lo recordaba: él lo había olvidado todo.

Lo peor fue que apenas si lo vi esa mañana. Pasó todo el día durmiendo en su habitación, aquella fortaleza impenetrable que ya no me atrevería a cruzar.

Permanecí toda la mañana en mi sofá, viendo como el sol delineaba los edificios, se reflejaba en las gotas de llovizna atrapadas en los cristales, y daba un toque de fuego a los colores matinales. Fingí estar en mi palacio mental cuando la Señora Hudson apareció, cuando en realidad mi mente era incapaz de maquinar otra idea que no fuese: John.

Esa parte mía, el lado humano, al cual traté de sepultar hace tantos años, había regresado. Extrañamente ahora no sabía cómo apagarlo. Lo intenté durante horas, inútilmente. Pues cada que cerraba los ojos imaginaba los ojos azules oceánicos de John mirándome con intensidad, su cabello sedoso cabello entre mis dedos, sus labios tibios deslizándose sobre los míos y esas dos malditas palabras "Te amo" que se habían convertido en polvo.

Abría los ojos tratando de evitar esos pensamientos punzantes. Entonces me atacaba una oleada de recuerdos. Al ver su sofá, podía imaginármelo a él allí, ebrio, sonriéndome, escuchándome. Y pequeños rastros de su aroma llegaban a mi nariz, provocándome cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo.

A pesar de que mi lógica gritaba que dejara de ser un imbécil enamorado. Los latidos desbocados de mi corazón me ordenaban subir esas malditas escaleras, abrir la puerta de la habitación de John y decírselo. Decirle lo que habíamos vivido anoche y besarlo hasta que todo se fuese al diablo.

De pronto me hube levantado, y sin darme cuenta estaba en el primer escalón de la escalera. Pero no me atreví a subir. John no era gay, siempre lo decía. Al ver su puerta cerrada y recordarlo tan perfecto supe que destrozaría toda su vida si se lo decía.

Descubrí mi cobardía cuando di media vuelta, tomé mi abrigo y bufanda de tras la puerta y abandoné el apartamento.

Una vez en la calle, todo se sentía lento. Incluso mi insufrible mente, pues John, su solo pensamiento, era un sosiego delicioso, una paz infinita en mi eterno infierno.

Caminé sin rumbo. El sol pasó sobre mí, y el cielo tomó tonalidades grisáceas asemejándose a un cuadro al óleo sin terminar.

Merodeaba el Támesis, pasando mi mano enguantada sobre el húmedo barandal de piedra sintiendo como la lluvia derramaba sus primeras gotas sobre su rostro. Cuando decidí que lo mejor sería dejar a John en paz.

Él era feliz como era, si lo amaba, y si el amor real era como todos dicen debía hacer lo que fuera mejor para mi John así eso me doliera.

Me encontré estático frente al Támesis, detenido ante el pulular del mundo, de la ciudad y la normalidad, contemplándola. Pensando en lo que casi ocurre ayer por la noche, y deseando internamente haberlo dejado ir más lejos. Entonces un ruidillo infernal me arrancó de mis cavilaciones.

Saqué mi teléfono. Un mensaje…

Mi corazón se detuvo, creí que podía ser de John. Lo revisé, era de Lestrade.

Un caso interesante había surgido al otro lado de Londres en una zona residencial de buen prestigio, y me necesitaban. Observé en dirección a la calle Baker. Sería mejor estar alejado por un tiempo más hasta calmar mi mente y eso llamado sentimientos. No arruinaría la vida de John por un arrebato de amor.

Guardé mi celular tras responder un escueto: "Voy para allá. SH-"

Encontrar un taxi fue sencillo. Estar pegado a la ventana durante hora y media observando todo y sintiéndome vacío fue la parte difícil.

Al llegar a la escena me recibió el imbécil de Anderson que no paró de advertirme que no arruinase sus evidencias. Lestrade me puso al corriente del caso: dos mujeres y un hombre habían encontrados en la sala de una hermosa residencia victoriana. El té estaba servido en la mesa de centro, cuando los tres habían muerto súbitamente.

Eso me mantuvo entretenido hasta altas horas de la noche. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Descubrí que una taza de té había sido bebida y también que, la mujer quién la había bebido, era claramente NO fumadora. Lo cual no encajaba ya que tenía una inexplicable caja de cigarros en su bolso. Pregunté al ama de llaves de la casa y confirmó mis sospechas: la mujer, dueña de casa, jamás fumaba, pero últimamente la había visto llevar esa caja a todas partes.

La abrí, y descubrí unas pequeñas bolsitas de plástico tamaño de una diminuta píldora. Examinaron el compuesto. Cianuro. Lo había administrado en pequeñas cantidades a su esposo, y amiga (amante de éste) hasta que finalmente hizo efecto sin dejar un rastro reconocible en los cadáveres y sangre de los difuntos.

Ella por otro lado se había suicidado, bebiendo en el té una gran cantidad del mismo compuesto.

Lestrade se ocuparía de todo el papeleo. Agradeció mi participación y con su clásica efusividad amistosa se despidió de mí. Traté de devolverle el gesto de agrado, con una sonrisa demasiado tiesa. Me despedí. De verdad trataba de ser abierto con ciertas personas, pero no era fácil.

Hice caso omiso al grito de "¡Adiós fenómeno!" por parte de Donovan. Me importaba un bledo sus palabras. Siempre recordaría las palabras de John: "fantástico" "Maravilloso" eso era suficiente para mí.

Tomé otro taxi. Hacía frío incluso trayendo mi abrigo puesto, así que tirité durante las siguientes dos horas hasta que finalmente estuve frente a la puerta de 221B. Sonreí al ver la luz encendida en la sala. Ese tenue destello dorado, apacible del fuego en la chimenea, me recordó que a pesar de no tener a John como lo deseaba; él estaría allí como mi amigo.

Deshice esa sonrisa idiota de mi rostro. Y subí dando zancadas largas. Por alguna razón me sentí como un niño, con el corazón latiéndome a prisa, mi rostro ardiendo. Quería contarle a John sobre mi reciente caso y que él me observara intrigado. Dispuesto a subir aquello en su blog.

Él era la única persona a quién yo y mis rarezas le eran interesantes, pensé.

Él me aceptaba.

Atravesé el umbral de la puerta de nuestro apartamento al borde de saltar de alegría, pero lo que encontré me petrificó. Mi boca se secó sin explicación, mi corazón se detuvo y sentí un frío atroz recorrer mis venas. Debo haber palidecido, porque al levantar la vista lo primero que dijo John al verme fue:

-¿Sherlock, estás bien?- dejando la copa de vino de su mano en la mesa, y saltando.

A su lado estaba una despampanante mujer de cabellos color caoba, rizados, labios gruesos, ojos miel y tez blanca. No sabía de donde había salido, pero estaba consciente de que bebía vino con MI John, y le había estado acariciando el brazo mientras le sonreía como una maldita zorra.

-Sí…yo estoy…realmente bien… de hecho…solo vine- tartamudeé. Tuve que hacer gran uso de mi autocontrol para no estallar con un "Ayer me dijiste que me amabas y ahora estás con ella"- Vine por un par de cosas, tengo un caso muy importante y necesito…- dije retrocediendo camino a mi habitación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo John.

-No, no hace falta-. Y desaparecí en el pasillo.

No tardé demasiado, aunque me tomé mi tiempo para respirar profundamente, en la habitación. Salí, con mi máscara de hielo, de insensibilidad pegada al rostro. Descubriendo que John estaba despidiéndose en la puerta de aquella mujer.

Me dolió verlo besarla en los labios, tan intensamente como a mí la noche anterior. Desvié la mirada, controlando mi indignación.

John cerró la puerta. Acto seguido tomó su chaqueta, dedicándome una sonrisa jovial. No reaccioné.

-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó.

-Ella es tu novia…-dije, las palabras solo saltaron de mi boca.

John ladeó la cabeza y apretó los labios. Respiró profundo, antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir.

-El caso- señaló, recordándomelo.- vamos-

-Iré solo- espeté, hosco, moviéndome hacia la cocina fingiendo buscar algo.

John me siguió, aturdido, hasta la cocina.

-Sherlock, te ocurre algo.- empezó. Y de todos los sermones que podía soportar, ese no fue el indicado- Es evidente. No soy observador como tú, pero estás pálido. Desapareciste todo el día, y supongo que no has comido nada. Entraste como un fantasma y ahora finges que buscas algo ¡Maldición ¿Qué te ocurre?!- exclamó plantándose frente a mí.

-Cierra la boca- dije, intentando esquivarlo. Me retuvo.

-Sherlock-.

-Iré solo-

Logré escabullirme, pero John se interpuso entre mí y la puerta. Deslizándose entre la madera y mi cuerpo, tan cerca de mí. Cerré los ojos. Sabía que lo veía no podría contenerme.

-Sherlock…-susurró, y su voz gruesa fue un llamado a mirarlo.

Lo hice. Y no tengo idea de si era el color de sus ojos, o su rostro, o sencillamente su embriagador aroma el que me hizo agacharme un poco tomarlo por los hombros y plantarle un beso justo cuando estaba a punto de decir:

-parece que te hubiesen dado un balazo-.

-Cierra la boca- espeté, y al instante siguiente devoraba sus labios con avidez.

Lo empujé sobre la puerta, moviendo mis labios sobre los de él y abriéndome paso en su boca con mi lengua. Escuché un gemido mientras mi lengua entraba y salía entre sus labios. Sus labios que no respondieron.

Sus manos estaban pegadas a mi pecho, no atrayéndome o acariciándome. Me apartaban. Desesperadamente me hacían hacia atrás. Y tuve que retroceder, jadeando desesperado.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- bramó John, una vena le latía en su sien y el miedo deformaba sus facciones.

Así fue como me di cuenta. Uní todas las piezas. John era gay, era tan gay que necesitaba estar saliendo con tantas mujeres como pudiera para taparlo. Era homosexual y debido a su educación militar, a su familia y quizá a que era tan susceptible a lo que pensara la gente la aterraba el aceptarlo.

-Lo recuerdas- acusé, sintiendo como me escocían los ojos. –Recuerdas lo de ayer pero no quieres aceptar que el alcohol te hizo revelar al verdadero tú…

Me sentí traicionado por la única persona en que había confiado, y eso dolió como mil espadas atravesando mi corazón.

-Sherlock, lo de ayer….- John se apartó de mí, dando vueltas en la sala con ambas manos en su cabello y los ojos apretados.

-¿Me amas?- grité, desesperado, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-No puedo-.

-No pregunté eso ¡¿Me amas?!- repetí, mi voz rompiéndose.

John se detuvo frente a la ventana, y pude ver en su rostro rodar dos lágrimas. Temblé. John abrazó su cuerpo con sus brazos, y deseé ser yo quién lo rodeara.

-¿Me amas? ¿Amas a este pedazo de mierda?…- dije en un sollozo estrangulado.

Volteó mirándome a los ojos, como buen soldado, para clavarme el cuchillo de frente. Siempre tan honorable.

-No, Sherlock. No te amo-.

Fui incapaz de derrumbarme. Porque en el fondo no había tenido esperanzas. Di media vuelta y salí por la puerta, azotándola en el camino. Tomé un taxi diciendo una dirección que no había brotado de mi boca desde hace años, desde que dejé mis adicciones. Cuando el vehículo arrancó, dirigí una mirada a las ventanas del apartamento, sabiendo que John me veía…sabiendo que John Watson no me amaba.

Pero había cosas que Sherlock desconocía. Como las razones por las que John hacía eso.

En el 221B una vez solo, John se derrumbó en el sofá. Escondió su rostro entre las rodillas, cubriendo su cabeza entre ambas manos. Lloró en silencio, deseando poder amar a Sherlock como lo merecía.

Desde que lo conoció lo había adorado. Sin embargo existían cosas de su pasado que le impedían amar a un hombre.

Cerró los ojos recordando a un amigo muy cercano de su infancia. Ambos habían estado profundamente enamorados toda la vida. Al cumplir los 18, habían declarado su homosexualidad ante su familia. Los padres de John los habían aceptado, como lo hicieron con Harriet hace unos años. Pero los padres del otro muchacho: Caleb, lo habían repudiado.

Tal fue la ira de los padres de Caleb que su padre prohibió que se encontrase con John. Días después, a hurtadillas, John se escabulló hasta la casa de Caleb, al otro lado del pueblo donde habían crecido.

En un arrebato de pasión, le había dicho que escapasen juntos. No tomó sino dos horas de la madrugada en que Caleb tomase sus cosas, fueran por las de John y tomasen el primer bus hacia algún lugar.

John recordó que no le importó a donde fuesen. Amaba a Caleb con su alma, eran jóvenes y sería difícil salir adelante, pero esa mirada verde, dulce, y esos cabellos castaños de Caleb fueron suficientes para John.

Al menos durante dos días. Los dos más hermosos días que pasaron en una villa apartada, en una bonita habitación de hotel que costearon con sus pocos ahorros. Se amaron como nunca. Pero todo se volvió una desgracia cuando a media noche del segundo día, un escándalo en la recepción llamó la atención de todos.

Ingenuamente John, tomado de la mano de Caleb, bajaron a ver qué ocurría. La dueña del hotel era una mujer anciana y ambos muchachos decidieron que la defenderían de cualquier imbécil que estuviera armando tal escándalo.

-¡Allí están!- era el padre de Caleb, rojo de ira, quién los recibió, señalando a su hijo como si fuera un engendro.-Prefiero un hijo muerto que marica- gritó levantando un revolver.

No habían demasiados huéspedes, y los pocos que salieron a causa del escándalo apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. John se interpuso entre Caleb y aquel hombre loco de rabia.

-Tendrá que pasar sobre mí- exclamó, apretando la mano de Caleb.

El padre del muchacho no dudó en disparar a John en la pierna. El rubio se dobló de dolor. La gente gritó. Y un segundo balazo llegó conjuntamente con la exclamación de terror. La segunda bala dio en el cráneo de Caleb. Y John contempló como el cuerpo inerte del muchacho caía sin una gota de esa resplandeciente alegría que tanto él amaba.

Después de pasar semanas en el hospital, afectado por la pérdida de Caleb más que por la bala en su pierna, John escuchó la noticia de que el padre de Caleb, tras huir se había suicidado. Lloró. Para tras ser dado de alta, enlistarse en el ejército.

Los años volaron, estaba en Londres. Pero en su subconsciente aún vivía ese temor espantoso a perder a quién amaba.

Y con toda el alma, los pedazos de su vida, y su corazón amaba a Sherlock. Lo amaba desesperadamente. Por ello no podía, porque existían personas en el mundo que detestaban a personas como ellos: diferentes. Y encontrarían la manera de hacerles daños.

Dos lágrimas rodaron en su rostro a la luz de la chimenea.

-Sherlock…-sollozó temblando.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro cap. Me costó escribirlo, pero al final aquí está.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de violación hombre/hombre explícitas, sadismo e ingestión de drogas. ¡HAN SIDO AVISADOS!**

 **Si les gusta, o lo detestan, o tienen alguna crítica ¡Por favor dejen REVIEWS!**

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

Cuando el taxi detuvo su andar frente al deteriorado edificio mi mente había volado lejos. Mis ojos estaban fijos en la lejana franja que formaba el Támesis, delineado por la hermosura de las luces. El centro de Londres, incluyendo a la calle Baker, ahora eran tan lejano como las vagas ilusiones que mantuve al besar a John.

Si lo pensaba, ese lado humano mío, tan traicionero, deseó que él correspondiera el beso. Y aún más. Quise, siendo sincero, que sus manos acariciaran mi cuerpo, y durante ésta noche y todas las siguientes ser suyo, enteramente suyo.

Pero las esperanzas se quiebran, al igual que las promesas. Pagué el taxi y bajé, mis piernas temblaban. Apenas recorrí con mi mirada el lóbrego edificio frente a mí, recordé la promesa hecha a mí mismo. Jamás regresaría a aquel lugar, dije alguna vez.

Un paso tras otro, y rompí mi promesa casi en tantos pedazos como lo estaba mi corazón.

Una angosta puerta era la única entrada a ese lugar. Las paredes de ladrillo resultaban impenetrables, y en los tres pisos de altura no existía ni una sola ventana que no hubiese sido cegada con tablones. Golpee tres veces la plancha metálica que produjo un ruido estridente. Una portezuela diminuta se abrió, un ojo verde inspeccionó mi rostro.

-¿William?- dijo una voz sorprendida y extrañada. Sonreí de medio lado.

-Hola, Víctor- saludé cortés. El tipo en cuestión jamás me había agradado, pero desde que lo conocí en la universidad y con ese grupo de gilipollas me acarreó hasta este lugar supe sería necesario entablar una "amistad" cada que deseara perderme en este antro.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y tan pronto me di cuenta hube abandonado el callejón lúgubre a mis espaldas, ingresando en una oscuridad total. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y mis ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a esa espesura negra.

-Han sido tres años ¡Por el amor de Dios, William! Nos has hecho falta, de verdad. Y éste lugar sí que ha crecido- exclamaba Víctor arrastrándome por el brazo por un angosto pasillo extenso de paredes cubiertas por planchas de espuma negra. Al final de pasillo una pesada cortina dejaba entrever varios destellos azules parpadeantes.

Entorno los ojos, observando detenidamente a Víctor. Sigue manteniendo ese mismo corte de cabello elegante que traía en la universidad. Su porte arrogante es el mismo. Y esa jovialidad obscena no ha desaparecido de sus ojos verdes.

Desde la universidad, cuando su grupillo de amigos solían utilizarme como monstruo de feria para deducir a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, Víctor había tratado de "hacerme parte del mundo". Caí en el juego con respecto a las drogas, pero cuando me aparté de éste antro del cual Víctor es dueño, fue porque supe que se traía algo más entre manos.

Por su sonrisa de victoria sé que llevará a cabo ésta noche alguna de sus jugarretas llenas de burlas, venganza o quién sabe qué. Recuerdo esa mueca de desprecio y alteración en el rostro de John. No me importa lo que sea de mí.

Tan pronto como cruzamos la cortina, el pasado de aviva en mi memoria.

-Debo decir que has mejorado este sitio- exclamo en dirección a Víctor, pues la música está a tan alto volumen que apenas puedo escuchar mi propia voz.

Observo cada detalle del lugar. Las luces azules parpadean en la oscuridad que dura segundos, al ritmo de la música. Con cada destello diferencio una escena distinta montada por los "clientes" de ese lugar. Hay una pareja en una de las esquinas apartadas, ella lleva una falda demasiado corta, y sentada sobre los pantalones abiertos del hombre que mueve sus caderas jadeando; es evidente lo que hacen. Hay muchos ebrios y drogados bailando descontrolados en el centro, pero otros pasean alrededor del bar, con las manos pegadas al tapiz desgastado de las paredes. Vomitan. Gritan. Pelean hasta que alguno queda inconsciente.

En las escaleras de madera apolillada junto a la barra de vez en cuando termina un muchacho o muchacha lo suficientemente drogado que alguien lo arrastra al segundo piso. Allí se escuchan gritos, o gemidos, o la mescla de ambos.

-¡Miren quién ha vuelto!- grita Víctor presentándome a un grupo de que bebe en la barra.

Los reconozco al instante. Quien sirve las bebidas es Tom, un rubio que disfrutaba de despedazar mis libros de química; una voluptuosa chica ríe con sus pechos colocados insinuantes sobre la barra, muerde sus labios como siempre lo ha hecho. Recuerdo su nombre apenas: Caroline. El tercero es a alguien que no esperaba ver allí: Sebastián.

-Supuse que por tu empleo en el banco de Inglaterra, ya no concurrías a éste lugar- digo sonriendo mordaz.

Todos estallan en risas, como si yo fuese un mono dispuesto a hacer reír con cada respiro.

-¡William! Tanto tiempo- dice Caroline, abrazándome por los hombros para acercarme a la barra.

Me sirven un vodka, un gigantesco vaso de ron, una mescla de ron y otros licores. Mi garganta arde y mi boca pierde la capacidad de diferenciar los sabores mientras la gente baila alrededor y la música destroza mis tímpanos.

A los treinta minutos y tres botellas mi cabeza da vueltas. A los cuarenta minutos y tres fumadas beso a Caroline. Ella devora mis labios, yo muerdo su lengua, y descontrolo mis manos en su culo.

A la hora la música cambia y Seb saca unas pastillas metálicas envueltas en papel aluminio. Bebo más y tomo una de esas cosas. Luego aparecen unas jeringas, clavo las agujas en mi brazo sin pensar en nada.

O quizá si pienso. En John y en que por su felicidad deberé destruirme. No podría resistir verlo, sin besarlo, sin amarlo; así que concluyo: si no existo, no fastidiaré su vida.

La cabeza que antes me daba vueltas ahora late. Las luces cambian de color, mis ojos las percibes describiendo curvas, siendo naranjas, amarillas, verdes y de colores imposibles. Los rostros de Seb, Tom, Caro y Víctor se deforman.

La música cambia otra vez. Lo hace mil veces. Siento mi cuerpo flaquear. Me tambaleo sujetándome de la barra. Se por mis manos que estoy pálido. Y ellos ríen.

-Antes resistía más- declaro. Había probado esas pastillas antes, mezclándolas con inyectables y alcohol.

Caroline ríe, tomando mi rostro. Su cabello rojo forma una cortina a un costado de mis ojos.

-Lo siento cariño- sonríe maliciosa- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos llamaste idiotas por tener sexo entre nosotros?- muerde sus labios-Eres un maldito asexuado, virgen o yo que sé. Pero la cosa es- se aparta tomando la botella de vodka vacía, entre sus manos huesudas. La agita frente a mis ojos.-que quien la hace la paga-

-Yo no lo decía enserio- trato de defenderme, mi voz tiembla.

Siento que Víctor y Sebastian me toman por los brazos. Trato de zafarme, inútilmente.

-Pues parecía que sí. Así que maldito asexuado, fenómeno- grita Tom posándose frente a mi. Toma la botella de las manos de Caroline, lamiendo su rostro, y ella gime. –Y tómalo del mejor lado. Somos tus amigos, y lo hacemos por tu bien. Así serás más normal-.

-¡Suéltenme!- lucho, pero mis fuerzas flaquean hasta que apenas puedo hacer uso de mi voz.

Víctor y Sebastian me arrastran hasta las escaleras, donde intento sujetarme de los barandales.

-Nos la debes, Holmes. Siempre fuiste un maldito arrogante. Ahora es nuestro turno de deducir. Deduciremos cuanto sufres, Holmes. Si somos unos imbéciles como decías, podemos equivocarnos, y gritaras toda la noche- canturrea Tom. Levanta la botella en alto, y antes de que yo pueda gritar un golpe sordo desciende sobre mi cabeza.

Siento la tibia sangre correr por mi frente. Luego todo es oscuridad.

…..

 _Del otro lado de Londres la noche tenía un tranquilo silencio malicioso._

 _John, con el frío carcomiendo hasta la médula de sus huesos, había preparado té. Inconscientemente dos tazas. Cuando las vio en la charola y notó el sofá frente al suyo vacío, una punzada atravesó su pecho._

 _Encendió la Tv, reproduciendo un programa al que en realidad no atendía. Rodeó la taza con ambas manos, y dando sorbo tras sorbo sus pensamientos lo invadieron. Su pasado fue lo primero que lo atacó. Posterior a ello lo recientemente ocurrido._

 _Apretó los ojos en el intento de no derramar lágrimas. Terminó haciéndolo. Había perdido a Sherlock, como un imbécil; y no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Terminó el té, y se puso a andar de lado a lado en la sala._

 _No tenía idea de que hacer. En un arranque de frustración golpeó con ambos puños la delgada pared que separaba la chimenea de la repisa de libros. Hizo que la segunda se tambaleara apenas. Y un libro colocado en lo más alto cayera secamente al suelo._

 _Exasperado lo recogió, pero al reconocerlo lo apretó entre ambas manos ocupando el sofá de Sherlock antes de que las rodillas le fallasen. Abrazó el libro contra su pecho. Y los labios le temblaron._

 _John Watson jamás había sido un hombre supersticioso, pero en ese instante quiso creer en las señales del universo. Esa novela era "Canción de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, un regalo que le hizo Caleb en su primera navidad juntos, como pareja, a los 17 años; cuando escaparon a un lugar apartado del pueblo para devorarse a besos bajo un viejo roble._

 _John quería creer que esa era una señal de Caleb. Un grito de "No seas idiota". Un empujón hacia la felicidad._

 _La valentía del soldado se apoderó poco a poco de John. En especial cuando abrió la última página del libro. Y leyó:_

" _Para John. Mi único amor._

 _Att. C."_

 _Él habría querido que John encontrase la felicidad._

 _Con Sherlock no habría un padre desquiciado que prefiriera a su hijo muerto que con una orientación sexual diferente. Con Sherlock podrían amarse cuanto quisieran. E incluso tendrían amigos que apoyarían aquel amor. Sería complicado, pero no imposible._

 _John apretó los puños y marcó el celular de Sherlock. Sonó durante varios minutos, sin respuestas. Él lo volvió a intentar, y fue durante el cuarto intento que contestaron._

 _Lo que escuchó heló su sangre. Risas mescladas con gritos de una voz desesperada que no tardó en reconocer. Seguida por un alarido ahogado. Era Sherlock._

 _Con manos temblorosas marcó el número de Mycroft. Contestaron al instante, y antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz gélida del mayor de los Holmes dijo:_

 _-Regresó con viejos hábitos a donde viejos amigos. Baje ahora de su piso, Doctor Watson, si quiere acompañar a la policía a buscar a mi hermano-. El rubio asomó sus azules ojos llorosos a la ventana, y entendió que por policía Mycroft quería decir Servicio Secreto._

 _Un auto negro a toda velocidad se detuvo a raya frente al 221B de Baker Street. John bajó corriendo como una exhalación. Tenía que ir por Sherlock._

…

El sonido estaba embotado. Llegó a mis oídos como algo lejano y difuminado. El único golpeteo claro que aporreó contra mis oídos haciendo que mi cabeza doliera horrores, fue el de mi corazón. El pulso en mi cuerpo estaba desbocado, sentía la piel arder, y la boca seca.

Intenté moverme, a pesar de sentirme agarrotado. No reconocía nada a mi alrededor, excepto por la superficie blanda y áspera bajo mi espalda. Pero supe reconocer las ataduras que rodeaban mis muñecas con fuerza al descubrir que mis manos y pies habían sido atados.

Estaba preso con cuerdas. Mi vista aclaró, y distinguí que mi lecho era una cama de mullidas sábanas. Todo estaba iluminado con una estrambótica luz roja.

Traté de hablar, ni una palabra salió de mis labios. Una mordaza de cuero me lo impedía.

-Hola, virgen- canturreó Caroline, quién con su melena roja se contoneaba frente a mí, al pie de la cama. Desnuda, y sujetando una fusta de cuero en su mano derecha. A sus lados estaban Tom y Seb.

Me sacudí, al ver que ambos traían apenas ropa interior, dejando a vista unas enormes erecciones. Forcejeé en desespero, consiguiendo que las cuerdas me hicieran daño.

Una mano sujetó mi muñeca izquierda. Allí estaba Víctor, a un costado de la cama. Le supliqué con la mirada. Pasado el efecto de las drogas y con los residuos del alcohol, mi mente supo al instante que no quería esto. No de esa manera.

-¿Cómo prefieres que empecemos?- sonrió Víctor. Grité- ¡Oh, lo siento!- rió, aflojando la mordaza de mi boca.

-Libérenme- ordené con cierta dificultad.

Caroline sonrió, y con movimientos felinos recorrió el contorno de la cama hasta posarse a un lado de Víctor.

-¿Sabes que es gracioso? Que ahora puedes deducir lo que sea. Incluso quién se acostó con quién, porque al final de todas tus deducciones siempre te incluirán.- curvó esos carnosos labios en una sonrisa maligna.-Vamos a disfrutarlo todos aquí, William. Solo depende de cómo lo veas-

Esa mujer era el demonio. Y con sus palabras cargadas de odio empezó la danza infernal.

Primero Tom se arrastró sobre mí, lamiendo morbosamente mis piernas. Jadeé luchando. Las cuerdas fueron más fuertes que yo. Sus manos tomaron mis caderas firmemente, levantándolas un poco. Caroline retiró su bóxer, propinando un azote con la fusta en la espalda de Tom. Este jadeó, acto seguido me penetró sin dilación.

Habría gritado con todas mis fuerzas. La sensación fue horrible, traté de zafarme pero solo conseguí abrirme varios surcos en las muñecas y tobillos.

Tom empezó a moverse dentro de mí. Las lágrimas de súplica rodaban por mis mejillas descontroladamente. Gemía de dolor, pero él disfrutaba del placer sádico de penetrarme en contra de mi voluntad, provocándome un espantoso sufrimiento.

Pasaron quizá siglos, cuando los gemidos de Tom fueron interrumpidos por Caroline.

-Ahora es tu turno, Víctor- canturreó, azotando mi pierna con su fusta. Dolió, pero no tanto como Tom aun moviéndose salvajemente.

Víctor, a quién había perdido de vista, apareció con una vela roja en mano. Retiró con su mano libre la mordaza.

-Quiero escucharte gritar- sonrió, dejando que la cera hirviendo cayera sobre mi pecho.

Tom siguió sus movimientos, mientras Caroline gritaba:

-¡Sí, sí! – y mis alaridos musicalizaban esa deplorable habitación.

La cera y los movimientos de Tom de pronto cesaron. Víctor y Caroline desataron mis piernas. Para evitar que luchase Tom movió brutalmente su miembro duro dentro de mí desgarrándome internamente. Grité y mis piernas fueron atadas junto a mis muñecas, dejándome a la entera disposición de aquellos tres, y las ideas retorcidas de Caroline.

-Tu turno, Seb.-dijo esa maldita puta.

Y él le hizo caso. Supe lo que iba a hacer ya demasiada tarde.

-Por favor, no. ¡No!- grité desesperado al ver los bóxer de Seb volar, y su miembro alinearse junto al de Tom. No soportaría ese dolor.

-Tranquilo. –Susurró Seb en mi oído.-Cuando esto termine, serás menos fenómeno. Maldito monstruo de porquería- y en un parpadeo estaba dentro de mí.

El dolor fue alucinante, sentí que mucha sangre se escurrió entre mis piernas, y perdí el sentido de todo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para ingresar en mi palacio mental, mas fue inútil. Los jadeos, gemidos, y sonidos obscenos de las pieles chocando fueron el fondo perfecto para mis gritos.

Perdí la noción de todo. Incluso de cuando soltaron mis muñecas, me dieron la vuelta colocándome a cuatro y Caroline y Víctor empezaron a repartir azotes y a colocar cera hirviendo en mi piel.

Tom se corrió primero. Seb observó el dolor en mí para llegar al orgasmo. Pero nada acabó como supuse.

Terminó con un chasquido abrupto de la puerta siendo tumbada, la iluminación roja siendo apagada, y una luz incandescentemente blanca apuntando directamente hacia la cama. Tom y Seb retrocedieron alterados. Lo que escuché fue a varios oficiales ordenándoles a mis cuatro verdugos que se vistieran y sacándolos a rastras de allí.

Yací en la cama durando lo que parecieron horas. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, así que no pude evitar rodear mis piernas con ambos brazos convirtiéndome en un tembloroso ovillo sobre las sábanas. Vi un rastro significativo de sangre en mis piernas, y las magulladuras en mis tobillos.

Apreté los párpados, deseando nunca abrirlos más. Pero un grito despejó esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Déjenme verlo!- ese tono desesperado. -¡Soy médico! ¡Puedo atenderlo!- gritó, y escuché sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación.

Entreabrí los ojos, encontrándome con la visión de John al pie de la cama. Sus cabellos rubios desordenados, su mirada destrozada a causa del escenario ante el cual se encontraba: mi destrucción. Y sus manos, temblando…temblando por querer abrazarme.

-Sherl- pronunció antes de arrojarse sobre mí, recogiendo al paso mi abrigo del suelo y cubriéndome con este. Me aferré al abrigo. Y los protectores brazos de John me rodearon por la espalda. -¡Oh, Sherlock! Sherlock ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué te han hecho?- repetía mi nombre, acariciando mis cabellos.

Solo supe hundir mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y llorar en silencio.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo**

 **4**

Después de lo ocurrido en aquel bar, John me contó, habían encarcelado a mis cuatro verdugos, y despejado a todo "cliente" de ese antro de perdición. Pero en realidad no me importaba nada de aquello, sino los brazos protectores de John que siempre estuvieron rodeándome hasta cuando me llevaron a un hospital en una ambulancia.

Yo no había dicho una palabra, mi expresión estaba en blanco, pero al parecer tenía mala pinta porque tan pronto llegamos varios médicos me brindaron atención.

Escuché las palabras "Está en shock" y "quemaduras en el torso" y "abuso sexual" mientras estaba tendido en una camilla. Mas mi mente solo se ocupaba de apretar la mano de John. No quería que me dejase nunca más. Él, a un costado de la camilla, me miraba con esos ojos azules en una mescla de preocupación y cansancio.

Acarició mis rizos azabaches, y me sentí reconfortado. Cerré los ojos, deleitándome con la respiración de John y el latido de su corazón resonando en la misma habitación. A pesar de que no era el 221B, me sentía en casa. Él era mi hogar.

-Todo va estar bien, Sherl.- susurró en mi oído, delicadamente, y yo supe que no mentía.

A los pocos minutos ingresó una doctora de cabello rubio platinado, y cruzó un par de palabras inaudibles para mí, con John. Sin darme cuenta yo había estado derramando lágrimas todo ese tiempo y temblando como una hoja. La decisión fue sencilla. Me dieron varios sedantes y en la oscuridad azulada de esa noche lo último que vi fue el rostro de John, sus cabellos dorados, su expresión preocupada y no sé si estaría alucinando pero sentí un suave beso en mis labios.

Después de aquello caí en un sofocante sueño inducido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación, fui recibido por la imagen de Mycroft y John conversando en el marco de la puerta. John tenía una expresión de culpa, miraba sus pies nerviosamente y Mycroft decía:

-Confié en que cuidaría de mi hermano, doctor Watson. No que lo orillaría a su destrucción-.

-¿Puedes…dejar de mortificar a John?- dije con tono estrangulado, las drogas aun embotaban mi cabeza.

John dio un salto, emocionado ante el repentino sonido de mi voz.

-Despertaste- dijo, sus ojos brillando, y por un instante no me molestó que recalcase lo obvio, pues fue corriendo hasta mí y me abrazó tan fuertemente que robó el aire de mis pulmones.

Mycroft nos observó durante un largo momento. Luego inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Sherlock, estarás aquí hasta la tarde de mañana, espero que no vuelvas a meterte en líos, hermanito- miró hacia John. –Doctor- se despidió secamente, sin atreverse a confesar que le preocupaba mi estado.

Cuando se marchó, John apartó sus brazos de mí, respirando lentamente. Dirigió una breve mirada a la ventana, después regresando sus ojos a mí.

-Lo siento- se me ocurrió decir. Sabía que estaba molesto; quizá hasta me odiaba por lo ocurrido ayer.

-Bebiste, te drogaste y…- dijo secamente.

-De verdad no lo quería hacer. John, lo lamento. Lamento haber ido hasta allí pero cuando dijiste que no me amabas…- no sabía cómo expresarme- de verdad tenía una esperanza de que me amaras, y dolió el saber que tú eres solo mi amigo. Pero no te culpo. ¿Está bien? Acepto que te haya causado repudio mi actitud, y que ante tal asco hayas decidido olvidar esa noche que bebimos. Solo por favor no me odies. No me odies, John- mis ojos escocían.-Soy un maldito drogadicto pero tú me haces mejor persona. Me mudaré de Baker Street si así lo deseas, solo te pido, te ruego que no me veas como un fenómeno… no tú…-las lágrimas rodaron en mi rostro al mismo tiempo en que las palabras de Caroline, Tom, Sebastian y Víctor resonaban en mi cabeza.

Yo era un fenómeno. Y me odiaban. No quería sumar a John a ese extenso grupo de personas que me veían con repudio.

-Sherlock, cállate- pidió John en un tono bajo que descifré como exasperación.

-Ellos trataban de hacerme normal, lo entiendo, pero yo no puedo serlo. Trataré por ti, si es que no me hechas de Baker Street, de cambiar. No dejes de ser mi amigo, John. No me dejes- las palabras ya solo salían disparadas de mi boca, al mismo tiempo en que recogí mis piernas contra mi pecho, haciéndome un ovillo sentado en la camilla. –Ellos tenían razón al odiarme tanto. Soy un monstruo…

-¡Sherlock, basta!-gritó John tomándome abruptamente por los hombros. Sus ojos sobre los míos me hicieron cerrar la boca. -¿Sabes siquiera lo que te hicieron?-

Asentí torpemente.

-¿Habrías hecho eso con alguien antes?- inquirió, atisbé dudas en su expresión. Negué rotundamente- ¿Lo habrías hecho por tu voluntad?- negué otra vez.

Los labios de John temblaron así como todo mi cuerpo.

-Pero yo solía humillarlos en la universidad.

-Sherlock, nadie tiene el derecho de hacer con alguien lo que ellos te hicieron- acercó su rostro a mí. –Y tampoco de mentirte- entonces dejé de entender.

Alcé mis ojos hacia John. No podía deducir lo que trataba de decirme.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, y no sé por dónde empezar- musitó respirando agitado.

-¿Te parece si empiezas por el principio?- susurré tratando de no sonar roto. Él rió amargamente, abrazándome. Después volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Te mentí.- declaró, -soy gay. Y te amo, Sherlock Holmes-, inclinó sus labios sobre los míos y me besó lentamente. Disfruté del sabor de su boca, y de su lengua acariciando la mía. No respondí, porque no tuve la fuerza para hacerlo, mas lo rodeé con mis brazos, deseando que ese beso nunca terminase.

Cuando se apartó, le hice un espacio en la camilla. John había pasado toda la noche velando mi sueño, así que no dudó en recostarse a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo por la cintura. Empezó a hablar. Y yo escuché atentamente, sin poder creer que me haya escondido tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo.

Solía deducirlo muy bien. Pero nunca hubiera podido leer en él aquel amor perdido de su juventud, ni la verdadera razón por la cual se unió al ejército. Durante un instante estuve celoso de ese tal Caleb. John besaba mi cuello cada que me sentía tenso, así que pronto olvidé ese detalle.

En algún punto que desconozco John empezó a murmurar por lo bajito cuanto detestaba a Tom, Caroline, Sebastian y Víctor.

-Me lo merecía- dije entre dientes.

-Jamás…-dijo dándome un beso cálido-…vuelvas a…-me besó otra vez-…decir- mordió mis labios-…eso.-

Y aunque sentía mucho dolor en mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi zona baja los besos de John me hicieron olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Desconozco cuando me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté sobresaltado soñando que aún estaba en esa habitación con mis cuatro verdugos, John me apretó contra su pecho besando mis sienes.

-Estoy aquí, tranquilo. Estoy contigo- susurró, tomando mis manos para mirar las marcas de las cuerdas en mis muñecas. Las besó con devoción, como si yo mereciese tal amor.

A las seis menos cuarto del día siguiente me dieron de alta. Las drogas y el alcohol habían abandonado en su mayoría mi sistema, y las heridas ocasionadas por las cuerdas, y por Tom y Seb dolían menos gracias a analgésicos fuertes.

Me negué a ocupar el auto enviado por Mycroft. John llamó a un taxi; pronto estuvimos en las calles de Londres, camino hacia nuestro hogar.

Estaba atardeciendo frente a nuestros ojos. La tarde anterior había sido horrorosa en comparación a ésta, en la cual durante un arranque de temor me pegué a John, buscando sus brazos. Observé las luces de Londres encenderse tras el cristal empañado del taxi, y el reflejo de John y mío, abrazados en el asiento trasero.

Llegamos al 221B donde John bajó tironeando de mi mano. Al atravesar la puerta hallamos un silencio un poco extraño. John me ordenó sin palabras ir tras él, y subió las escaleras con la valentía del soldado, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Menos para la escena que nos recibió. Fue sobrecogedora, y en la debilidad emocional que estaba experimentando sonreí.

En mi sofá estaba un solemne Mycroft, jugando con su sombrilla sin mirarme. En el centro de la sala había una mesa servida con distintas clases de bocadillos. La señora Hudson estaba sirviendo varias tazas de té con la ayuda de Molly. En el sofá de John se hallaba un nervioso Lestrade intimidado ante la mirada fría de Mycroft.

-Muchachito- dijo la señora Hudson apenas me vio, abrazándome- ¿dónde te metiste? Estábamos muy preocupados. En especial cuando John salió corriendo ayer- me regañó como una madre.

-¿Y a qué se debe todo esto?- preguntó John refiriéndose a aquella pequeña recepción.

-Tu hermano se encargó de llamarlos a todos- se quejó Lestrade mirando a Mycroft con cara de "no sabía que había otro Holmes" y un gesto de "¡Qué Dios nos ampare!" –Y esa noche estuve en la redada, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Creí que no era su división, Gregory- intervino mi hermano, haciendo que Lestrade se sobresaltara ante sus palabras.

-Ayer no te vi por allí- dije de improviso, un tanto temeroso de que todos allí sintieran asco o ira hacia mí por lo ocurrido en ese bar.

-Sherlock- dijo Molly poniéndose de pie junto a la chimenea, apretando entre sus manos una taza humeante de té- somos tus amigos. Sabemos lo que ocurrió ayer- todos asintieron, y la señora Hudson empezó a llorar. Me tensé, aterrorizado. John me abrazó por la cintura para darme fuerzas.- Y no nos importa, Sherlock. Estamos aquí para que sepas que somos tu familia, una muy extraña familia- sonrió- pero dispuestos a ayudarte si lo necesitas.

-¿No…no creen que soy un fenómeno?- pregunté extrañado.

La señora Hudson lloró aún más alto, abrazándome de lado. Molly sacudió la cabeza rotundamente. Lestrade rió, y Mycroft levantó una ceja.

-Bueno- dijo John hablando por todos-Molly se enamora de psicópatas. La señora Hudson era la esposa de un Cartel del narcotráfico. Lestrade tiene tantas idas y venidas en su matrimonio como ningún otro ser humano. Mycroft, bueno es el Gobierno Británico en persona. Y yo…- apretó mi mano, y armándose de valor al estar en público me regaló un casto beso en los labios-… estoy enamorado de un Sociópata altamente funcional y soy amante del peligro. Todos aquí somos unos fenómenos a nuestra manera, Sherlock-

Y con las palabras de John retumbando en mi cabeza pasé el resto de la noche. No quería reconocer en alta voz que realmente aquella era mi familia. Pero mientras la señora Hudson me obligaba a comer, Mycroft le hablaba a Lestrade sobre asuntos políticos que interesaban de sobremanera al D.I y Molly y John revoloteaban alrededor mío tratándome de hacer sentir mejor; supe por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba en casa.

Llegó la noche. Molly se marchó primero cuando un sujeto extrañamente similar a mí, en físico, fue a recogerla. Mycroft se retiró junto con Lestrade, ofreciéndose a llevar al D.I a casa. La señora Hudson permaneció dormida durante unos minutos en el sofá, y al despertar se marchó despidiéndose de John y de mí como si fuésemos unos niños.

John tomó una ducha, mientras yo pasee mis dedos en el violín sin hacer que esas cuerdas emitieran un solo ruido. Luego tomé una ducha, escuchando los pasos de John en el segundo piso. Antes de salir pensé en cómo sería dormir solo, y lo temí. No quería volver a separarme de John.

Mientras me secaba y colocaba una de mis pijamas, pensé en como subir hasta su habitación y decirle en una forma no tan directa que quería dormir a su lado. No hube terminado de colocarme mi bata cuando un golpe quedo en la puerta del baño me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

-Sherlock- era John,-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó.

-Mmj- respondió acercándome a la puerta y abriéndola. Encontré a John del otro lado, también en pijamas, cruzado de brazos, y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Tomó mi mano, en silencio, y tiró de mí colocándose en puntillas. Me robó un beso lento, de esos en que yo tardé en responder. La torpeza de mis labios fue aprendiendo de la delicadeza de los suyos, y sin darme cuenta recorrimos la corta distancia entre el baño y mi habitación.

Nos separamos cuando al sentarnos en un costado de la cama sentí una punzada horrible en mi parte baja y emití un gemid de dolor en medio del beso. John paró al instante, y me miró preocupado. Acarició mi torso sobre la camisa, y apretó sus manos en mi cintura.

-Te amo- dijo. –Odio a esos desgraciados- gruñó refiriéndose a quienes me habían tenido de rehén ayer. Levantó su mirada, y con una fogosidad repentina lo besé. Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo hacia él, y me sentía feliz de que ambos estuviésemos en juicio, amándonos sinceramente.

Los besos continuaron. Mis manos acariciaban a John, retirando con devoción su camisa, pantalón. Él me desvistió conteniendo la rabia al encontrar las quemaduras en mi piel, y ciertas marcas amoratadas de dedos tatuados en mis caderas. En lugar de consumirse por la ira, besó esos lugares haciéndome estremecer.

Cuando me dolían sus caricias o entraba en un estado de temor al recordar lo ocurrido con esos cuatro en el antro, John paraba; para besar mis ojos humedecidos.

Nuestros cuerpos revolvieron las sábanas, y nuestras respiraciones agitadas armonizaron la noche.

Rodé en el colchón, abriendo dificultosamente mis piernas para que John estuviese en el medio con sus caderas meciéndose sobre las mías. Estábamos en totalidad desnudos, y vi como John me contemplaba. Jadeé temblorosamente al sentir su dureza contra la mía y apreté mis manos en sus hombros conteniendo un quejido de dolor.

Me besó dulcemente.

-Sherlock- me llamó, caí en la cuenta de que hube cerrado los ojos-Sherlock ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- dijo.

Asentí, nervioso. John se me quedó mirando, no pude siquiera imaginar que le había turbado el tenerme en aquella situación, desnudo frente a él, en medio de las sábanas revueltas bajo la diáfana luz de la calle que ingresaba por la ventana. Creí durante un instante que dudaba en hacerlo conmigo porque jamás sería enteramente suyo, porque habían violentado de una manera repulsiva lo único bueno que quedaba en mí, y me habían convertido en algo vergonzoso.

-No será mi primera vez, pero te prometo que te amo- dije con un deje de culpa bajando la mirada.

-Sherlock, te amo. Y no importa lo que ellos te hayan hecho- respondió, sus labios sobre los míos y su mano viajando hasta mi erección. Subiendo y bajando en un compás que me hizo excitar dolorosamente.

-Te amo, John- declaré al sentir sus dedos en mi entrada, acariciando mi interior con paciencia y dulzura.-¡Ah, John!- gemí arqueando la espalda al sentir su dureza penetrarme los primeros centímetros.-¡John!- contuve el dolor, pero la punzada fue horrible.

Creí que el seguiría. Mi mente confundió a John con Tom, así que comencé a temblar descontroladamente. Para mi sorpresa John se detuvo, a acariciarme, a besar mi cuello, y continuar con los movimientos alrededor de mi erección.

Se movió un poco. Dolió, pero su hombría en mi interior rozó un punto que jamás antes había sentido, y lo rodeé con mis piernas. Gemí, extasiado, y John me sonrió. Continuó con movimientos suaves.

-¡Sherl!- gemía, y yo gemía su nombre marcando el ritmo de las embestidas con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando sentí un calor abrazador reunirse en mi abdomen bajo, y mi miembro vibrar en la mano de John, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Besé a John con desesperación, y él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo. John dejando una marca en mi cuello y yo gimiendo su nombre con deleite. Permanecimos abrazados durante largo tiempo, hasta cuando la erección de John se volvió flácida y abandonó mi interior.

Después nos colocamos uno junto al otro, frente a frente a solo observarnos. John entrelazó sus piernas con las mías, y su mano no dejó de acariciar mi cintura, cadera hasta ascender a mi rostro y mis rizos.

Le sonreí, sintiéndome completo con él a mi lado. Dormimos esa noche en los brazos del otro, aunque me desperté sobresaltado ante varias pesadillas que me acosaron. El cuerpo tibio y desnudo de John, acurrucándome me hizo calmar.

Antes de caer nuevamente rendidos, de pronto John dijo.

-Te prometo que una noche verás las estrellas y no sentirás el llanto atrapado en tu pecho. Te prometo que algún día dormirás sin temores-.

Lo que él no supo es que para mí esas estrellas eran sus ojos azules, y aquellos temores desaparecían cuando él me miraba.

En lugar de confesarle aquel pensamiento, me limité a decir:

-Te amo-.


End file.
